


Nothing To Lose

by daintyamour



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Multi, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, cassandra comes back from the dead, has pretty much lost her humanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daintyamour/pseuds/daintyamour
Summary: What’s to occur in West Ham when unexpectedly, a person they’ve buried and opened a whole investigation about, comes back from the dead, unharmed and totally fine looking. Expect for an unhealed wound, that is feared to never be gained back. Humanity.





	1. entrée

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this remake i’ve had in mind for a while considering i was pretty pissed after they killed off the most interesting character. i decided to lead this vessel. let’s go girls!

With teary eyes, she screams. “None of what they’re saying is true! None of it!” A rock hits her head, causing her to stumble back in pain. Then Lexie steps in with a disapproving look. “No, no... no! Stop, stop! Okay? Listen to me. We cannot do it this way. We’ll figure it all out but not like that, because... we are not a mob. Alright? We still have rules here.” 

“We’ll figure out what their punishment should be, eventually.” After her heroic intervention and attempt at reassuring the crowd. A certain familiar silhouette makes its way through the masses, with a very confused face. 

“What the fuck’s going on, Luke?” 

“Stay quiet Grizz.” 

“What are you doing Clark?”

“Did you find land Grizz?” Some people have their priorities in check. 

“Yeah, Allie. We found land to farm... And animals, and fish. Why is she bleeding?” He still wears his same bewildered expression as nobody’s explaining what the hell is happening. 

“A lot happened while you were gone, you’ll find out later.” Luke tries to ditch away Grizz’s perplexity quickly to focus on what’s important to his team. 

“Listen to me. Everything stays the same. Okay? When things change... they’ll change slowly. We’ll learn how to farm, we’ll be okay.” As the useless conversation went on, Allie was eyeing them carefully trying to get around why the Guard supposedly turned on her. Was it something they were given in exchange for a coup? Was it all out of jealousy? 

She knew the outcome of being the head of everything would be negative right from the start. Her discussion with Will about how they’re getting her killed merely by electing her for her sister’s position. She was regretting her decision at that specific moment more than anything. 

“I know what you’re thinking. That this isn’t me... what am I doing? But it is you. That’s how fast things happen.” She eyes Lexie with such loathing in her eyes as Harry watches carefully. She then glances at him briefly. “Hey guys come on. Let’s go!” He breaks eye contact swiftly and orders Jason and the rest of the guys around. As she’s being taken away towards the car she doesn’t look away, but maintains her lethal glare at Harry. 

She thought he was better than this, honestly. He knew what he was doing. To her. 

As she got inside the car she kept on staring in the void thinking this is it. Where’s my guardian angel supposed to get me out of such situations? What to become of me? She keeps on looking straight in front of her while outside, conversations about the scandal are being heard. Some even letting her know that she’s the subject of their discussion. 

Whilst all of this was happening, a grave dug for one of the citizens was moving, vibrations coming out from it. 

Suddenly, an arm stuck out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a very short entrée, since i’m still developping this plot but i’ll be updating pretty soon a longer chapter.


	2. surprise visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when the unexpected takes place, and those who thought they had everything under control realize that perhaps, they’re not as lucky as they believed they were.

Murmurs encover the church as everyone enters and takes their seats. Harry and Lexie were standing at Allie’s spot, watching every single person’s expression cautiously. Campbell arrived last with his arm around Elle and pulled her towards the last range, signaling nervous Harry to start talking. Harry kept on looking at everyone while silence washed over the church, it felt like a poison to them, for in that void of sound the shallowness spoke louder than words, it hung in the air, thick and heavy like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. Lexie glanced at him and gave him a comforting smile. He then stepped forward, the corners of his eyes crinkling, with cold hands that he almost can’t feel them. _It’s just the weather._ He comforted himself.

He looked up at the faces who were waiting for him to speak, but he’s never done this before, he thought he was ready for it but he wasn’t. He got mainly pushed into it. Campbell was looking at him with an almost disappointed face. He gave him a nod. _I can do it._ He meant. He cleared his throat. “Alright New Ham. Since we told you all to go back home as we took care of our own matters, we felt a little weird about it since Grizz had just told us about the lands his group found. So we’re here to discuss that.” He let out a sigh of relief. 

Lexie stepped up after him. “We will learn how to farm.” she tried to give them a reassuring smile. 

“Is that why you called us in here? To tell us what you already told us outside?” Jessica’s voice could be heard from miles away. “I mean I thought you had some plans for us to move forward since we know now... that we have something. We have what we can live off.” Everyone was nodding in agreement as she maintained her eye contact with Lexie who was standing awkwardly waiting for Harry to save the moment. 

“Okay, alright. We know what you all want and believe us, we want no more than that. We all wanna find lands and farm and start a new life and even some of us are striving towards finding answers, to actually go back home.” She said while taking a few steps forward. 

“And who’s cooperating with you for that?” Gordie spoke up. 

“Clearly. Those who have been doing it before we became mayors. So... _you_.” Harry said with his mouth curved into a smirk. 

“I never agreed to help you guys. I will not be working for you but for myself. You planned your whole betrayal coup now you want me to work for you while my friends are locked away in god knows where?” He stood up while screaming with all his might. 

Campbell came up to him and put his arm around his shoulder. “Hey! Big guy. Look at me. There are rules here. And you... like everybody else. Will be following these rules. No turning back. K?” He smiled devilishly at him while Gordie gave him a deathly glare. 

“Alright everyone. Time to pack up. Go home, tomorrow we’ll be discussing things further when we actually develop our plans. But for now. We have nothing to give but failed attempts at reassuring you, which doesn’t always work.” Campbell said loudly enough for everyone to hear. Some were shaking their heads in disappointment. “This is bullshit.” Becca said while gesturing it to Sam who was looking out to her translations. “Let’s go home.” She took her bag and everyone headed towards the door when a girl came back screaming from the outdoors, her hand on her mouth. She closed the doors with all her force while her friends joined her in, confused. “What is it, Vanessa?” 

“I saw... i-

“It better be something straight out from a horror film.” Commented Campbell while walking towards the door with his jacket on his shoulder. 

But before he got to open it while Vanessa watched, stupified. It burst open completely revealing a familiar face nobody was expecting to see. Everyone gasped in horror as they stumbled back and started clearing way for her, as if she was a forest enchantress. Campbell stood there, petrified. Harry walked through the crowd aggressively as he pushed anybody out of his way thinking it was Allie and Will that escaped. But let’s be honest, that wouldn’t cause a reaction as harsh as the one the people were having. 

“Impossible.” He said, losing a little of his balance and his eyes widening. He couldn’t come near her. Nobody could. Even though somebody had to make sure she wasn’t a soul under human form who left her body to torment those who wronged her. 

Maybe that could be the case even if she’s not a ghost. Why would a dead person comeback if not with a specific goal. 

“Did you miss me?” She said. Her skin was pale, mouth dry, eyes looked so dead they were staring in the void. While saying that, her expression betrayed her. She couldn’t evoke a smile. She kept on looking at them before she took a step forward and they cleared the way more. “I see you decided to go mute while I was having my journey in the heavens. Where’s Allie? Allie?” She looked for her sister while standing on the tip of her toes. 

“What happened and how are you here...?” Lexie spoke. 

Cassandra stopped to take a look at who had just addressed her. “You... You’re still here. I like you hair.”

”It... it has always been this way. But anyways. What are you doing here?” 

“Why my dear, I thought I was going to have a better welcoming party. Seems you can’t do anything right.” She said while passing her finger on top of the chairs and checking their neatness. 

“Cassandra...” Becca called. And she turned and glanced at her. “Oh god, you’re real!” 

“Becca! What is that? Is... is that a baby?” She asked getting close to her old friend. “What did you call it?” 

“It’s a her. Eden.” She said, smiling at her. 

“Sweet.” She glanced away and turned towards the other familiar faces she once knew and talked to. Gordie hesitated to jump into her arms in case she’d feel any pain from the numerous bullets she had taken inside months ago. 

“I can’t believe it.” He said with teary eyes, a smile plastered on his face. She opened her arms to him and he came immediately with no second thoughts, he thought it’d be easy to refuse a hug since he wasn’t so sure of what was going on but once she gestured for him to hug her he felt a warmness in his heart, her expression looked like the old days, her beautiful face and smile, with no clue as to how she came back he went for it and hugged her so tight he couldn’t breathe anymore. He was trying to inhale her old perfurme but all he couldn’t smell anything but dust. Her eyes were open wide as he was hugging her.

“I missed you. So so much.” He said while cupping her cheeks in his hands. 

She studied his face, she couldn’t feel anything as she hugged him, but he looked like the happiest person on the universe. 

“How did you comeback? What is this shit?” Harry stepped in interrupting her moment with Gordie. 

“We’re at a church. Ask your god.” 

“You know I don’t believe in that bullshit Cassandra. It’s scientifically impossible for a dead person to comeback to life, especially after losing so much blood and being hit by 4 bullets.” 

“Since when do you speak based on science?” She asked.

”Ever since he became mayor.” Lexie commented. And Cassandra took a moment to scrutinize the aread and everyone’s faces. 

“Well... I guess miracles do happen.” 

“But this shit is not a miracle Cassandra. How?!” He wouldn’t let it go.

”And... you all just let it happen right? You were okay with this airhead guiding your town?” Everyone kept on staring at her as if they were looking at some kind of god. 

She made sure to not miss a face in the crowd but a huge presence was missing... _her sister’s._

“Where’s Allie?” 

“Getting what she deserves.” Responded Lexie. That... caught her attention. “Elaborate.” 

Nobody was answering. “I said ELABORATE!” 

“Wow wow. Okay! Listen Cassandra. Your dear sister was plotting to steal the upcoming mayoral election with her advisor, partner I don’t know what she called him. Will.” Campbell came in with his hands in the air, while trying to calm her.

”Allie. Allie sabotaging someone’s career. Do you hear yourself?” She chuckled at that. 

“Might sound out of this world but it’s what happened.” He sat down while still looking at her, not over the fact that a whole dead person is standing in front of him. “I thought I had phrased my question correctly... Seems like you’re deviating from the answer. WHERE is she? Not what did she do. She could murder every single one of you, I wouldn’t gasp in shock at all. Because that’s what you had planned for me before prom or... am I wrong?”

”It was dewey.”

“Yeah no shit Clark, like I didn’t notice. Why isn’t he here, did he try to steal the elections t-

“Allie had him executed for murdering you.” Helena spoke up. “I watched that.” 

“Spectacular.” Her reaction was so odd, everyone was confused. _Was this someone reincarnated as Cassandra or was it really her?_

“Now, one of you is going to take me to see my sister.” 

“That’s not going to be possible.” Harry objected. 

“A lot of things were not possible Harry. And look where I’m standing now after you buried me 6 feet deep. Now don’t make this harder for me I don’t want anybody’s soul leaving their bodies on this fine night. Take me. To my. Sister.” 

Campbell went up to Harry and whispered in his ear, probably trying to convince him to do what she asked of him because he was shaking his head. “No dude this is nuts!” He put his hands on his head and sighed. 

“Alright. If i take you. Do you promise to tell us in detail, how your 7 months journey was?” 

She studied his face, and nodded after a failed attempt at forming a cheeky smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i still don’t have a specific schedule for my posts, so it’s going to be random for now but i’m on a 5 months break. so i will probably do so 3 times a week.


End file.
